User talk:Layla Goldeneyes
Hi Layla Goldeneyes, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:45, 10 July 2009 Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my essays and fan fic.It was nice meeting you!Bye! From Bluestripe the Wild(Sorry, my signature is messed up.I will fix it, though!) Hello, I'm the one you told to bow down to your might. Well... I don't serve cats or really anyone else cause I'm a mercenary. If you want some help or wanna chat just post on my talk page, same as Bluestripe who posted before me. --Neildown The warrior's talk page 20:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm Long Patrol Girl, but you can call me LPG. I see you are looking for a picture. There are lots of people who draw here, including User:Neildown, User:Sambrook the otter, User:Pinedance Coneslinger, User:Mauran Axestripe, User:Frentiza the ferret, User:Otterwarrior, User:MERLOCK, User:Ferretmaiden and me. There are also a lot of good Fan Fictions around. I like some by these people: User:Poison Ivy User:Silva the Squirrelmaiden User:Shieldmaiden I am also working on a fan fiction. It's humor. Its about the villains of Redwall! They get together and do an Ice Ballet and stuff. It's called "Redwall Villains: On Ice!" I hope you like it here! Its very fun and you'll make lots of new friends! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Please put your sig. under the Friends category on my page. From Bluestripe Could we be friends? You know I was just jestin' with the kitty stuff. We gets called bunnies all the time...:) You seem like a nice wil' cat. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, I see you need a pic. Well, here it is! It's not as good as this picture which you may want to comment on. If you need any more pictures, just set a request on my user page at the designated spot ("Requests" on the contents) and if you need help with anything, or just want to talk, send me a message on my talk page ;-) [[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks But I prefer to be called Mauran, I'm not a Badger Lady yet.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I have good news! I'm getting ready to scan your picture. I must say, you look quite the part of a wild-cat princess. Very wild :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:27, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Just the sketch. Still need to Photoshop it :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Why thank you! I have like four reference books so I was flipping through a few of my books for help on the eyes, etc. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Surprise! I don;t know if you knew i was going to Photoshop it. Tee-hee! It turned out nice. Now, I did have to do it last out of four other projects for my other costumers, but I did four inone day...and now I'm tired. If you ever need another drawing, please do not hisitate to ask (unless I'm like really busy. Then I'll be panicing and stuff :P) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sign under the Friends category oon my user page, please.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) hey, I am on the shout box, if you wish to chat, Milady! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I've updated a little.! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 19:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC) i'm really REALLY sorry Layla! i can't draw cats and have noone to teach me how!*sniff* howver i'm sure Merlock would be happy to draw her! he is really, really good! again, apoligies!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Wussup? hello, just thought id pop by and say Hello! i do free art requests!--<:3( )~ 00:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Otterwarrior-black as a moonless night, and swift as a viper! I AM OTTERWARRIORRRRRRR!!! New Fan Fic BTW, I voted on your poll. Can I be in the fan fic, please? You can call me Badger Boy....--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. You have my permission! If you want me to be in, you can. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) HEY LAYLA! UPDATE!(now, please don't kill me, layla changes.... eventually)-- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 15:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I've made a new wiki. Click here.http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki.--[[User:Bluestripe the Wild |Bluestripe the Wild ]] For Salamandastron! 04:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I don't believe you have, however, If you wish to, Go right on ahead, though I would like it if you filled out a Art Request Form (it really helps with the proficiency of your picture :) Thanks! -Sambrook the otter (sorry, my lappy is giving me a hard time about logging in =/) Thanks your Majesty!Lol!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! I will most certainly Draw Layla for you. Any specifics on anythin? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Lol. I like that! Sise:big. Simplistic alright! ;) Well spoken too. Wildcat's ARE big. I'll start right now. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. 'Mglad. That's the only style I'm good at, well, Since I got a manga, I'm good at that too. Meet me on the shout box? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) K. Just drop me a message when your back. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Srry bout the green eyes. I can fix that later. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) are u on? If so, meet me at the shoutbox. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) THE CUTE ONE IS REVEALED!!! SHE BURNS!!!! And don't call me punk! Umrag the Destroyer 01:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Do you know...... that you just totally made my day? THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D yes, of course I will! BTW, wanna be my friend? if you put your sig there, you are going to be updated, wheather you asked to be or not! :D and yes, I will read yours! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hi layla! hows everthing goin?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Genetics when i was reading through your character information, i realised, Laylas parents dont share eye colour or coat colour with her, unless shes adopted, just saying --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Sure you can be in Redwall Characters:FIGHT! What do you want your role to be? Did you make your signature by yourself? Or did someone help you? I wanna change my signature so that's why I wanted to know.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Lookit! an update on Black Rose! YESSSSS! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) If you get bored, I have several fan fics. A sequel to Martin the Warrior, A sequel to Taggerung, a sequel to Bellmaker, a prequel to Mossflower, etc Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) yo hi Layla! r u a good or a bad wildcat? are you, by any chance, related to the Gingivere or Greeneyes line? there are questions that neeed to be answered here, lady! nice to meet you, wot! --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 00:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Sure I'll read it! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) huh? okay, you can't be both bad and good. also, if Ungatt Trun is your nunky then Tsarmina was your sis, or cousin. !!! does that mean you don't like Martin the Warrior??? --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 00:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hi hey, i was just on your fan fic. your a good writer. i think i understand now, but still, wouldn't you be good, not in-between, if your mom was good and you care for the woodlanders, and don't like what your pater is doing? i think it's pretty much black and white. hi Layla! how goes it?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 20:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hey! i'm on the shoutbox! wanna chat?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 00:27, September 2, 2009 (UTC) saw what you said to Ublazlover..grrrr..it's very hard to find something new to say everytime so thats why i do that...now Ublazlover will think i'm a jerk!!!! the horror!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 18:21, September 4, 2009 (UTC) sigh* you don't understand my pain!!! hey, me and niel are on the shoutbox! wanna chat?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 19:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Sure! I will ya' but again if i cant get it bally 'ol up loaded i am VERY sorry couse it's my first time being an artist.So, color(crayons, or edit on computer) or, black'n white. What do ye look like? and weapons wanted? Setting?Pose? (sorry ta load ya with loads a questions)I will start as soon as I know! :D --Stardust Hare 22:30, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi! i am on! --Stardust Hare 23:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Perfect!!!! --Stardust Hare 23:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yup, it is perfect. but 1 more thing, do ya want shoes?--Stardust Hare 23:09, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I dont wana be rude but i am drawing Silvia first couse she was my first I requested to test myself couse i love ta draw,wot! --Stardust Hare 23:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Since your on my update list, I thought I'd inform you of a little sneak-peak of a new fan fiction I'm writing...it's about this dude named Diadio...there's a snippit from the story on my blog, so I figured you might like to check it out! :D Also, I was wondering since your story's changed and you're a good kitty (JK) and stuff if you want a less-evil-looking picture...I'd be happy to do one a little different (I've done pictures of people and they change their story and so they ask to do another one and I say yeah...so no problem) and stuff. Also, I did this picture for Poison Ivy a while back for a story that she deleted, but it reminded me of your fox-and-mouse duo. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure :P I mean, it will probably make me procrastinate. It might take a while though because... 1) It takes me a while to do cats. Dunno why. Just usually built different/look different. 2) I have like four commissions, so it might take until next week to get it photoshopped. But yeah, givin' me the info now is good. Put it here: User:Long Patrol Girl/Art Requests Page on the talk page. Thanks! Yay, work! Hahaha. I've told people about this and they'll be like "You don't charge! -Gasp!!!-" That's what all the art people say xD. "You should at least charge a dollar!!" I just laugh. Probably wouldn't be gettin' as many requests if I charged...and like they say, all the good things in life are free! Hahahaha. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay, that will work :) Yay! Don't know how to draw wounds though...hmm...I could try doing it though :) One quick question: Do you mean 2/4 (Which would be profile) or 3/4, kind of like a mix between front view and profile? Thank you! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) So? Mine was longer! Umrag the Destroyer 21:49, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer And I'm the Cheese-keeper of Harlem! Umrag the Destroyer 21:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer YAAAAAWN. The sketch is done! Here it is...still have to photoshop it and stuff but, thought you might like to see it :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Almost done!!!!! =D --Stardust Hare 13:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) might take a lil longger. YOU'RE PICTURE IS DONE! I did yours because you seemed really excited about it :D So here's the finished product: --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:54, September 7, 2009 (UTC) No problem! :) I like my job...lol. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) i created a char for Layla to fall in love with....if you like the idea that is.....:P He's a Black cat with amber eyes,named Frodo...(yes thats from lord of the rings,but his personality matches Frodo's)he finds Layla out on the beach,starving,and her wound has started bleeding badly,so he helps her and acomponies her on her travels.....He's quiet and hates war, but has a mean streak in the heat of battle..(grin)you don't have to use him if ya don't like him...and if you do like him he doesn't have to go in your story..he's just a suggestion..what do you think?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 21:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) oh goody! Fro is very shy as well...and he ''hates and i mean hates being in large crouds...lol--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Can you check out the comment on Layla and Kalvin: Meant to be? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 01:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer weeeeell...his favorite color is red and he always wears a red bandana..his weapon is a bow and arrows,and a staff. he loves dibbuns,especialy Mole dibbuns,and he's a master of camoflauge....he has a big sweetooth and absolutly adores pancakes....his favorite activity is chasing butterflies...(ya i know :p he can be a big kitten sometimes)he'd really make a good spy but he doesn't like the idea as much as everybody pleads and begs...and thats about it...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 19:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) oops! almost forgot! Frodo also ha a bunch of long deep scars running down his back from when he was in a horde and was acused of a murder he did not commit...he was whipped on an inch of his life and thrown in a ditch and left for dead...he's about fifteen seasons old and he came from mossflower woods..he always has a gentle,kind expression on his face and he has a soft,soothing voice...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 02:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Finished! It's finally done but somehow I mis-proportioned the legs, causing them to look elephant-like. :( Aside from that I think I got it done fairly well. Hope you like it! thumb| ?!!! How many fan fics are you going to delete?!! Anyway, my role is the same. Umrag the Destroyer 13:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I am most sorry! i can't get it colored on the computer so I will color it in colored pencils, and crayons.Again sorry I t was my first time so i did not know and if ya want a skeach I will send ya a pic of that =,( --Stardust Hare 00:25, September 13, 2009 (UTC) update update on a Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 16:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) update on Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 20:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) i love the fluer de lis on that pic long_patrol_girl did! C'est tres Francais!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 21:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Anime? Yeah, baby. I can. My style's really manga though, which I think IS anime, only, not animated. XP what do you want done? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:35, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Rolls eyes Deleting Juline too, eh? Umrag the Destroyer 00:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer RE:anime/anthro sketchy thingamaggerig Okay, but can I do a manga face???? I really don't know what anthro looks like, but am told that it looks like what I usually do. The reason I'm asking is because recently I've gotten a manga, and I think you may like it better if I do it manga. I can still do anthro though, if you like. And you can always yell at me if I do it and you don't like it. ;) but really, if you don't like it, I can redo it. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 01:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Sweet, I promise you'll be more than satisfied. G2G to wallmart now, BYE! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 01:09, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry it took long but i hada ask LPG(thanks!!!!) school been busy really busy and i couldn't getit uploaded (*sniff*) so again sorry and finaly it's done!! =D Note: my pic don't EVER take this long it was my first time getting it up loaded on a computer so (sigh) --Stardust Hare 00:09, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Welcoming When welcoming new users, could you please not link to your fan fictions? I know you like it now, but some day you might decide you want it deleted, then I'll have to delete it and there will be red links, and then I'll have to spend a lot of time going on each user talk page and removing the red link, sort of like I've been doing for most of this month, which is very time consuming. Thanks -- LordTBT Talk! 02:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) i Think Frodo's Theme song should be "What I've Done" by Linkon Park........What do you think? --Ferretmaiden "Ferrets shall rule the world!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 16:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) i don't really understand whats happening with the mouse, fox, and wolf in you fanfic though..care to explain?--Ferretmaiden "Ferrets shall rule the world!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 17:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) yep, thats enough! thanx!--Ferretmaiden "Ferrets shall rule the world!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 00:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC)